Johnny Lyoko
by Opel Vectra
Summary: 6th grade Johnny has a crush on Lyoko Warrior Yumi Ishiyama...time to settle this...
1. Johnny's presentation & 1st approach

Hi there, i'm Johnny…

And I love Yumi!

Sorry, I'll be more precise…

My name is Johnny, I'm 12…

I'm in 6th grade…

I'm a kadic student…

In Kadic, there's one beauty…

Her name is Yumi…

She's so gorgeous…

She's in 9th grade…

She's also the sister of my pal Hiroki…

-Seducing Yumi:

Day 1…

At Kadic…

"Hi Yumi…how you doin'? I'm…"

Yumi- I know you…you're my bro's best friend…you're kinda cute…

I heard you love Subdigitals…me too…

"yeah, but I love you…your t-shirt, it's…pretty…"

Yumi-thx^^…


	2. 2nd approach

-Seducing Yumi:

Day 2…

"Allright, this time…I'll do it…"

Johnny knocks at the Ishiyama's door with flowers…

Hiroki opens…

Hiroki- Johnny! What's up dude?

Johnny- there's flowers for…well forget it…

Bashful Johnny was leaving with his flowers when…

Johnny- oh, sorry Yumi, I…I…didn't saw you…

Yumi- that's ok…waow... your flowers are beautiful…are they for me ?

Johnny-yea…sort of…

Yumi-(kisses him on the cheek) thanks…

Meanwhile, in Jim's office,

The phone rang…

Jim- hello? From who? …yeah…hold on a sec…

STERN! FOR YOU!

Ulrich came from his room…

Ulrich- hello…who's talking ?


	3. Return to the past

Jeremy- Yumi, come quick!

Yumi- what's up?

Ulrich has been captured by X.A.N.A in Lyoko…he wanted to prove himself he was brave…that old romantic cliché…

Your bro called him and said "my pal Johnny is stuck on my sis…" and…

Yumi- he'll never learn, well…you know what to do…

Jeremy- yeah…

RETURN FROM THE PAST

Jeremy presses the button…

….

Johnny's POV:

Hi there, i'm Johnny…

And I love Yumi!

Sorry, I'll be more precise…

My name is Johnny, I'm 12…

I'm in 6th grade…

I'm a kadic student…

In Kadic, there's one beauty…

Her name is Yumi…

She's so gorgeous…

She's in 9th grade…

She's also the sister of my pal Hiroki…

-Seducing Yumi:

Day 1…

At Kadic…

After the return from the past, Yumi…

Yumi- hey Johnny!

Johnny- erm…Hi Yumi, how you doin' ?

Yumi- great… you're kinda cute…

Johnny- thx^^…

Yumi thought that seducing Johnny could stop his obsession? She was wrong…


	4. The end

Even without Hiroki's phone call,

Ulrich found out about Johnny…

And he went on lyoko to free William to prove himself he was handsome…

Yumi went on Lyoko to reason Ulrich…

Yumi- allright, let's move…

Johnny- Yumi, wait for me!

Yumi- how did you get in there?

Johnny- I followed you until that giant virtual game and…you're gorgeous…

Yumi- return in real world…that's too dangerous…aaargh!

Johnny- Yumi!

Yumi is attacked by some Kankrelats…

But fortunately, Johnny defeats them all by doing a homing attack…

"How…did you do that?"

Johnny- well…my cousin has the Kinect, so… by the way, you're more attractive in Lyoko than in reality…

Yumi- Johnny, I'm here…

Johnny- Yumi? You have a… twin sister?

Yumi 1- no, it's a polymorph clone…from a virus named XANA… run from that thing…

Yumi 2- don't listen to her! She's the phony!

As the two Yumi fight…Johnny…

Johnny- what did Hiroki stole you last month?

Yumi 1- my underwear and my Barbie…

Yumi 2- my lucky charm chopsticks!

Johnny kicks the clone into the digital sea…

And give the chopsticks to Yumi who kisses him…

Johnny- Yumi…you're hawt…

Yumi- you too…

Then the two became a couple…

Meanwhile, Ulrich watches Yumi and Johnny kissing…

Bummer…

"Give it up Ulrich! Bow before X.A.N.A…You're no match for me, Yumi's mine! "

Ulrich- Yumi is already dating someone, mon ami! Look!

As William-Xana looks, Ulrich kicks him, William is now free from X.A.N.A…

William- I'm free! At least!

Ulrich- but Yumi's already…

William- that's not my problem…

Ulrich- what do you mean: "not my problem"?

William- Yumi and I were more good friends than…lovers… don't worry pal, you'll find another woman to seduce… dad always told me to never give up about having someone in our lives…

Ulrich- you're right…

William- I heard you like 6th grader Milly Solovieff…

Ulrich- yeah, she's nice, and kinda cute…

William- I'll give you some advices to seduce her if you want…

Ulrich- sure, but there's still one unfinished piece of business to take care off :

LET'S TAKE THIS SUCKER X.A.N.A OUT!

William- allright!

The end...


End file.
